1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic holder which allows paper and similar materials to be held to and removed from any surface upon which a magnet can function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The magnetic holder consists of a body and two magnets. The body is constructed from a material upon which a magnet can function. The body is a rain-pipe type structure of a squared U-shape. The body is bent at a fixed angle in the center to form two separate sections each of which contains a magnet. Each magnet is able to hold its section of the body to any surface upon which a magnet can function. One magnet and its section of the body can hold a paper to the appropriate surface while the other magnet and its section of the body is separated from the same surface by the fixed angle at which the body is bent. When the section of the body separated from the surface upon which a magnet can function is pressed to that surface with one movement of one hand, the paper, held to the same surface by the other section of the body and its magnet is released. Thus a paper can be held to and removed from an appropriate surface easily and without the necessity of removing and replacing the entire magnetic holder from the surface. (Japan Utility Model Gazette S. No. 57-47183)
At present, the cost of magnets represents a large proportion of the total cost of the production of a conventional magnetic holder and thus the number of magnets required is a key factor in production cost. Therefore the production of the conventional magnetic holder described above which requires two magnets is more expensive than that of a magnetic holder which would require a single magnet. There is a possibility that the magnetic holder may be dropped from the surface because there is a moment at which either magnet is attached to the surface during the movement required to fasten or to remove a paper from the surface. In order to reduce the possibility of dropping the magnetic holder, magnets of a strong force are needed. However, strong magnets require strong force to complete the movement and thus the operation of the magnetic holder becomes more difficult. Furthermore, as the strength of the required magnets increases so does the cost of production.